cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Basil Rathbone
Basil Rathbone (1892 - 1967) Film Deaths *''Captain Blood'' (1935) [Lavesseur]: Stabbed through both Lungs in a sword fight with Errol Flynn on the beach of the Isle of Virgen Magra. *''Last Days of Pompeii'' (1935) [Pontius Pilate]: presumably got killed (off-screen) when the volcano erupted (hard to tell where he was). *''A Tale of Two Cities (1935) 'de St. Evremonde: Stabbed to death in his sleep by Fritz Leiber. *Romeo and Juliet (1936)' [Tybalt]: Stabbed in the stomach during a sword fight with Leslie Howard. *Love from a Stranger (A Night of Terror)'' (1937) [Gerald Lovell]: Dies of a heart attack from fright, after Ann Harding makes him believe he's poisoned him. *''The Adventures of Robin Hood'' (1938) [Sir Guy of Gasborne]: Stabbed in the stomach during a sword fight with Errol Flynn, then falls from the castle parapet. *''Tower of London'' (1939) [Richard, Duke of Goucester]: Stabbed to death in a sword fight with John Sutton. (Thanks to Dignan) *''The Mark of Zorro'' (1940) [Captain Esteban Pasquale]: Stabbed in the chest in a sword fight with Tyrone Power. (Thanks to Elizabeth) *''The Court Jester'' (1955) '[''Sir Ravenhurst]: Drowned when he got flung in the air on a catapult by Glynis Johns, while basil was fighting Danny Kaye. *The Black Sleep' (Dr. Cadman's Secret)'' (1956) [Sir Joel Cadman]: Falls to his death, along with Louanna Gardner, when he falls from a staircase while backing away from his test subjects and carrying Louanna in his arms. *''The Magic Sword (The Seven Curses of Lordac; St. George and the Dragon)'' (1962) [Lodac]: Clawed to death by Estelle Winwood after she transforms into a cougar atop his castle carpet. *''Tales of Terror (Edgar Allan Poe's Tales of Terror)'' (1962) [Carmichael]: Dies of a heart attack from fright after a decomposing Vincent Price (whom basil had hypnotized into remaining in an "in-between" state at the point of death) rises from his deathbed to protect Debra Paget from Basil's assault. *''The Ghost in the Invisible Bikini'' (1966) [Reginald Ripper]: Killed in an explosion by a backfiring antique pistol when Susan Hart's ghost blocks the barrel just as Basil is about to shoot Tommy Kirk and Deborah Walley. He is shown as a cartoon angel on a cloud afterwards. (Played for comic effect, obviously) TV Deaths *''A Christmas Carol'' (1954 TV) [Jacob Marley]: Dies (off-screen) before the story begins, appearing to Fredric March as a ghost. (I haven't seen this version myself, but we all know the story). *''General Motors Presents: Billy Budd'' (1955) [Claggart]: Killed with a single blow to the head by William Shatner. Noteworthy Connections *Mr. Oudia Bergere (screenwriter). Gallery Louannagardner.jpg| Basil Rathbone (dead) with Louanna Gardner in ‘The Black Sleep’. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:South African actors and actresses Category:1892 Births Category:1967 Deaths Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Ghost scenes Category:World War One veteran Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Heart attack victims Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies